DracoMalfoy: BountyHunter
by Dr.Knowitall
Summary: The new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, has brought back an old system of law and order in response to the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy, who has betrayed Voldemort, is now a licensed bounty hunter. Here is his story.R&R please.
1. Fenrir Greyback

When Voldemort was officially proclaimed alive and active once more by former minister, Cornelius Fudge, the wizarding world went into a state of chaos. In response to this the hard-as-nails new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, brought back an old system of law and order that dated back to the golden age of wizardry: the bounty hunters. Draco Malfoy, who has betrayed Voldemort after his father and mother are murdered, now is a licensed bounty hunter employed by the Ministry of Magic. This is his story. . .

WANTED

Fenrir Greyback

20,000 Galleons for successful capture

As always, you get only half of that if you fail to bring the bounty head in alive.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the Atrium of the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic staring at the huge poster of the man he knew was personally responsible for the death of his father and mother. The wolf-like face of Fenrir Greyback grinned almost shyly at him from above and hatred flared up from the pit of Malfoy's stomach. Although it didn't show on his face, he was disgusted by him. He sighed a bit and took out a cigarette from inside his coat.

Draco was dressed quite differently from the rest of the wizards at the Ministry of Magic. He wore a gray suit and tie, covered by a tan trench coat and a black Fedora hat, which he often kept low to hide his face, and shiny black shoes. Malfoy carried two wands. He kept his own in his pocket and the other hidden inside one of his trench coats outside pockets. He also had taped under the hem of his pants a switchblade, whose former owner was a muggle tourist on holiday in Scotland, where Malfoy murdered him when he was a Death Eater. Finally, Malfoy's last and most prized weapon besides his own wand, was something that looked like a cane but actually was a sword. The hilt of the sword was decorated by a golden snake that you gripped when you drew the sword, while the blade was encased in a sheath of rosewood . It might seem silly that a wizard would need a sword but it saved Malfoy's life on his first bounty. Malfoy carried this in addition to his own wand almost everywhere he went.

Malfoy lit his cigarette after putting it in his mouth and blew a few puffs when suddenly a stern voice came out across the hall.

"Hey you!" shouted the voice. The man came storming across the hall towards him, his feet echoing across the floor.

"Oh please God no..." muttered Draco, "Not this guy."

Percy Weasley marched over to Draco, his face as red as his hair, and said quite loudly, "What do you think you're doing? Do you know what place this is? There is no smoking in here! Please go outside before I..." Percy froze as he recognized the cold, pale face of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy turned to him calmly, took a long drag from his cigarette and blew smoke in his face. Percy turned away gagging.

"Get lost, Weasel." Draco said and turned around. A few seconds after, Malfoy took the cigarette from his mouth, turned to Percy and gave him his trademark sneer. Malfoy started to walk away but suddenly Percy was chasing after him with his wand.

"How dare you--you--BASTARD!" he shouted his face contorted in rage.

The whole Atrium turned around to look at him, but before Percy could utter a spell, Malfoy turned around so fast and slashed his wand upward, sending Percy flying right into the fountain. Percy slumped back against the wizard statue's leg and fell unconscious. Half a dozen wizards ran over to Percy and helped him out of the pond.

Malfoy smirked at his handy work and turned around sharply, walking at a quick pace to the other end of the Atrium. But just before he was about to turn the door, Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice shouted after him. Malfoy turned around to face Shacklebolt and said "He was going to curse me first. I really had no choice."

"However" said Draco with a smirk beginning to form on his face, "at least that Percy is more gutsy then his pathetic father, though that really wouldn't be saying much I suppose," Draco laughed and walked out the door with the whole Atrium silent and staring at him. Shacklebolt was dumbstruck and stared at Malfoy, along with all the other people in the Atrium, with deep loathing. After a moment, the wizards and witches in the Atrium went about what they were doing before. Shacklebolt started to head up to his office, when he met Tonks going up.

"Oh, hello Nymphadora." said Shacklebolt smiling as Tonks came forward to greet him, smiling. However, at hearing him use her given name, Nymphadora, Tonks threw him an exasperated look.

"Honestly Kingsley, why do you insist on calling me Nymphadora?

Everyone calls me Tonks."

"Well I don't know... Nymphadora is such a lovely name," Shacklebolt said teasingly.

"Oh please, Shacklebolt, spare me." said Tonks sounding exasperated but smiling anyways.

Shacklebolt sighed. "Can you believe that Malfoy kid?" he asked, "Am I the only one who finds it hard to believe that Malfoy was able to convince people that he was under the Imperius Curse the whole time?"

"Well," Tonks commented thoughtfully, "His father was a great Occlumens. I think it might be possible that he passed on his skills to young Draco so that he could lie to the mind probers. Of course, Draco did inherit quite a bit of money when his parents were killed. Maybe he bribed them."

"I'm sure Rufus wouldn't mind a few extra coins in his pocket." Kingsley muttered. "Oh well, not like we should really make this into a big deal."

Shacklebolt and Tonks talked a bit about more cheerful news as they arrived back at the Auror offices and went separate ways soon afterwards.

'That Malfoy' thought Shacklebolt, _'Will he be the end of us?_' But soon he dismissed all ideas of a possible betrayal on Malfoy's part and went back to his usual business.

thought Shacklebolt, ' But soon he dismissed all ideas of a possible betrayal on Malfoy's part and went back to his usual business. 

Draco stepped out of the Atrium no longer laughing. He gazed around at his surroundings, a deserted hallway. He threw down his cigarette and stomped on it a few times, snuffing it out. . He then took out an address book, scanning the names and muttering to himself. Finally, Malfoy found the name and address he was looking for 32 Chimp Street. Crabbe's apartment. Malfoy smiled as he remembered the stupid gorilla. '_I guess it's about time I should drop in on an old friend._' he thought.

But as he was about to apparate into Crabbe's apartment, a voice cheerfully said "Hello, Draco."

Draco turned around quickly to see who it was and his face fell. "I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

Ivan Rove smiled at him despite Draco's reaction at his appearance.

"What is with you, man? Surely you're not still bitter about when I beat you to that last bounty we went after?" his smiled widened mockingly.

"That has nothing to do with it." muttered Draco looking at him with great animosity. "If you're trying to provoke me, I should caution you. You will be looking up at me from the ground in a matter of seconds. I thought that when I made an example of Percy Weasley, you would've known to keep your distance."

"Well I don't know about that," laughed Ivan, "but I'm not trying to make you angry. I was just wondering if you had any leads on that Fenrir Greyback bounty."

Draco couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "You're asking me for leads now?" whispered Draco menacingly. "Even if I had some, I would be damned if I shared them with the likes of you!"

Ivan started to laugh but Draco had already turned and started to walk away. He had enough of Ivan Rove for one day. Malfoy took out his wand and closed his eyes. 'Now' thought Draco 'to business,' and with a small pop, Malfoy disapparated from the Ministry of Magic.

Malfoy appeared right at Crabbe's front door. He heard what seemed to sound like shouting coming from the inside. Malfoy stepped up cautiously to the door and opened it. He walked inside the apartment and walked slowly to where he heard the noises coming from. Soon the sounds became clearer. He heard a woman moaning as if in agony. 'Coming from the bedroom' thought Draco quickly. Draco stepped promptly over to the bedroom door and swung it open quickly.

Draco stared in horror at was he saw. A huge, hairy ass was facing Draco practically jumping up and down on a bed while a girl was yelled "Oh God, oh god. . .yes. . .yes. . .YES. . .YES. . ."

Draco dropped his wand in horror and exclaimed , "Oh for heavens sake man!"

Crabbe apparently heard him and got up quickly, covering his privates with his blanket while the pretty girl whom Crabbe was engaging in (ahem) intercourse with, sat quietly stunned on the bed, completely naked. Draco smiled at her, gave a little wave and said "Hi there."

The girl screamed loudly, leaped off the bed, and ran past Draco into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Draco looked around at her as her butt swerved the corner. He looked wide eyed at Crabbe grinning.

"Now that is fine!" shouted Draco, "I would LOVE to ride that. Where did a fat lug like you find a girl like that?"

Crabbe muttered something that sounded like, "None of your business" Apparently, even after all these years, Crabbe was still intimidated by him.

"Excuse me?" said Draco sneering. "What did you say?"

"Nothin'," said Crabbe softly. "Why are you here?"

"What if I said I was just dropping in on an old friend?" asked Malfoy innocently.

"I wouldn't believe you." said Crabbe with a bit more conviction.

Draco was taken aback by both his honesty and his intelligence; however he recovered himself quickly and smiled at him again. "And you would be very much correct." replied Draco. "Look, I need information."

Crabbe looked nervous but he nodded silently and waited for Draco to speak again.

"I need to find Fenrir Greyback."

Crabbe seemed to jump several feet in the air at hearing that name. He looked nervously at Malfoy and tried to answer in a would-be casual voice.

"Huh? I dunno a-a-a-anything about a Fenrir Greyback. Why ask me?"

Draco laughed scathingly. "You are a very, very bad liar. I don't need to be a Legilimens to know a liar when I see one." Draco sighed and looked around at the bathroom door and saw the now dressed girl spying on them. When she met Draco's eyes, she jumped and pulled her head back in. Draco looked back at Crabbe.

"Okay. I don't really want to hear any of this bullshit lying of yours. I know your Dad has been in contact with Greyback. Either you help me out or I kill you and the girl. I have a grudge with him and however you might fear Greyback, I will make it much worse for you. Now tell me everything you know."

After a thorough interrogation that lasted at least a half an hour,

Draco Malfoy stepped outside of Crabbe's apartment feeling somewhat satisfied. Taking out another cigarette, Draco considered what Crabbe had told him.

Crabbe had spilled his guts easily enough because Crabbe knew in his heart that he was no match for Draco Malfoy. Apparently, Fenrir had gotten on the wrong side of Voldemort and had fled to his old village in Tarrytown, where he currently resided and passed the time by murdering people, whether by full moon or otherwise. _'Fenrir was stupid,_' thought Draco. Voldemort had just recently discovered this and was sending Death Eaters to kill Fenrir tonight! _'Which means' _thought Draco grimly '_I'm going to be up against Death Eaters as well, and Fenrir is not going to be a push over._' The grim reality of this fact etched over Malfoy's face, which was a mixture of disgust and fear. Malfoy actually felt very much like wanting to give up and go home; but then Draco remembered his parents screaming as the wolf form of Fenrir ripped them to pieces.

Making his decision, Malfoy prepared to disapparate to Tarrytown when suddenly someone shouted "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy, who was caught completely unawares, was thrown back and slammed his back hard on the stoop of Crabbe's apartment building. Draco felt a sharp pain in his back and yelled out in anguish.

"Get up, you pathetic boy," said a scathing voice. "Get up and face me."

Through Draco's blurry vision, he could see Severus Snape standing over him with his trademark scowl on his face.

"Get up!" shouted Snape again angrily. "Has all I ever been able to teach you as a Death Eater was how to take a fall? Now get up and face me."

Draco's eyes widened as a sudden, unpleasant thought passed through his mind. _'Oh God . . . it's Snape. . .I'm gonna die. . .I've broken my back. . .I can't get up. . .I'm a dead man.'_

As if reading his mind, Snape said again a bit more calmly "Draco, get up. If the Dark Lord wanted you dead, I would've killed you already. Get up."

Realizing this fact, Draco struggled to get on his two feet, almost falling over again , and stood up to face Severus Snape, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore.

"So what does the Dark Lord want from me then?" said Draco trying his best not to sound afraid.

"The Dark Lord would like to offer a deal with you." Replied Snape swiftly.

"Really?" said Malfoy not daring to believe him for a second. "And what would that be?"

Snape read his mind and smiled slightly. "The Dark Lord offers you mercy. He understands that you fear retribution from betraying him, and rightly so, but that he can sympathize and asks that you return to him on the one condition that you never pledge loyalty to the Ministry of Magic ever again. Now let's go."

Snape started to turn but when he saw that Draco wasn't following him, he turned back around and asked. "What? Are you going to refuse His generous offer? The Dark Lord is offering you mercy, don't you get it? You! He's offering YOU mercy! This is definitely a chance you should not miss out on. Will you accept his offer?"

Draco Malfoy bit his lip. He was frightened beyond belief, and half of him wished that he could rejoin his former master, but the other half of him still hoped for revenge against Fenrir.

"And. . . What if I say no?" asked Draco Malfoy carefully.

"Do you?" asked Snape in a mildly interested voice. He smirked evilly and took out his wand, pointing at Draco's chest. "I'm going to make this easy for you. Either you come with me or I kill you now. Choose."

Malfoy's thoughts completely vanished as the situation began to sink into his mind. There was Snape, standing with a wand pointed directly at his chest, threatening to kill him. _'Fuck . . . I don't have a choice anymore.'_

Malfoy hesitated and then let out a deep sigh. "Ok then. . .I'll come back with you."

Snape looked at Malfoy again, smirked and uttered, "Well lucky for you, we're going to kill Fenrir so now you don't have to get yourself killed."

Malfoy walked stunned two paces behind Snape until suddenly he felt the Dark Mark burning on his skin.

"That's the signal, Draco. We're apparating to Tarrytown."

And with hardly a pop at all, Snape disappeared. Malfoy considered running away now that Snape was gone, but upon realizing how absurdly easy it was for Snape to find him he resigned himself to his fate and disapparated.

"Welcome back, Draco." said Bellatrix menacingly as Draco apparated next to her. Draco looked around. Surrounding them was beautiful and scenic mountain countryside of lush green fields and a shallow, lazy stream ran into the valley that sat beside them. Draco did not have time to appreciate the beauty of the place because immediately in front of him were about ten Death Eaters looking at him with hatred. Draco did not expect a warm welcome, but it was still very scary to have Death Eaters mad at you, no matter what the circumstance. About eighmeters in front of them was a hut which Draco assumed belonged to Fenrir.

"Don't worry, boy," barked a Death Eater who Draco did not recognize "You won't have to worry about us killing you. Let's just get this over with."

"Shut up." whispered Snape sharply. Snape looked around quickly and motioned for the Death Eaters to move forward. They all moved quickly towards the hut and surrounded it quickly. Snape was closest to the door but pointed at Draco and then jerked his head towards the door. Draco looked around, stupidly and pointed to himself as if to say 'me?'

Snape didn't say anything but he looked a bit frustrated as he pointed at Draco again and then pointed towards the door with a jerk. When Draco hesitated again, Snape sighed and took out his wand. Draco saw this and jumped walking towards the front of the door. He pointed his wand to the door and said clearly, "Alohomora!"

As soon as the door flew open, no less then six wizards jumped out of his Fenrir's hut and attacked the Death Eaters. The first of Fenrir's men threw a spell at Draco but he dodged it and threw one of his own back. The wizard fell to the ground but another wizard pointed his wand over his companions shoulder and this time Draco could not dodge or block it and was thrown back a few feet. The same wizard that hit Draco turned his back unwisely from him and began fighting the other Death Eaters. Draco got up quickly and pointed his wand at the wizard so that he could curse him but then he noticed Fenrir Greyback, laughing at the Death Eaters his raspy voice yelling taunts. Six of the Death Eaters had gone down. Fenrir's troop was winning and soon the surviving Death Eaters disapparated, leaving Draco alone.

'Aw shit . . . I,' thought Draco, 'I gotta get the f--'

Draco was hit by a spell from another wizard and he cried out before he fell down and went unconscious.

Draco woke up. His eyes were blurry but after a few moments he realized where he was. He was inside the hut and there was Fenrir himself smiling at him pleasantly. However his voice did not sound as pleasant as his smile would have otherwise appeared when he spoke saying "I'm going to eat you boy."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Draco screamed. He scrambled on all fours towards the other side of the hut away from Fenrir but another wizard was there and he kicked Malfoy in the face.

"Death Eater scum," said the wizard with hatred. Draco's head ached with pain now and he fell on his back

"What a brilliant plan of yours!" remarked Greyback hoarsely. "You figured that I would just wait here all by myself and allow you to just march in here and destroy me? Did you not think that I wouldn't have werewolves still loyal to me and my cause? Hmm . . . but you don't look like much of Death Eater in that get up."

"What _cause_ was that?" Draco asked sneering as he thought '_I'm gonna die. . .I'm gonna die. . .I'm gonna die.'_

Fenrir Greyback was now making a speech to his fellow werewolves as a reply but Draco wasn't paying attention. _'Wait as second_,' he thought '_I can't die. If I die, it's all over. I'll never get my revenge.'_

Suddenly upon thinking this, Draco gained his courage back. '_I can't die! I must live! I'll kill him! I'll kill them all! Those filthy werewolves!'_

Fenrir was no longer paying attention to him as he kept talking about his cause and neither were the rest of the werewolves. Draco slipped his hand inside the hem of his pants and took a hold of his switchblade played and gently flicked it open with a click. With his left and he took the switchblade and with his right hand he took out his wand from inside his other sleeve.

"Time to die, you God damn werewolf!" shouted Draco with warrior's rage. The werewolf behind him looked at him surprised but then pointed his wand at him. Draco stuck the blade into the werewolf's knee as he got up and four spells shot towards Draco. He deflected one and the werewolf he stabbed died as the other spells missed him and instead killed the werewolf.

"Get him!" said Fenrir as loud as an old werewolf could shout. "Get him!" Draco dove behind an armchair, and a werewolf came directly in front of him and shot a spell in his direction.

Draco ran quickly towards the werewolf deflecting the spell with his wand and drawing his cane sword that was hidden in his trench coat and slashed upwards. The werewolf screamed and fell to the floor ,bleeding. The other werewolf, seeing his fallen comrades ran out the door. The door slammed behind them and Fenrir growled with malice at his fleeing comrade.

Draco stood over him and took up his saber that was in his right hand over his left shoulder and brought it down making a nice swishing noise as he did it.

"It's just you and me now, Fenrir," Draco said sneering.

Fenrir yelled with fury and lunged at him with neither a wand nor any other type of weapon. Draco shot a spell at him but it bounced off Fenrir's body.

'Huh?' thought Draco as Fenrir leaped towards him, his mouth wide open ready to sink his teeth into Draco's body.

"_Sectusempra_!" Draco shouted but in his panic, the spell missed Fenrir and he landed on top of Draco. Draco dropped his saber and his wand and so tried to kick him but Fenrir was on top of him and was holding him down with overpowering strength. Draco struggled as hard as he could but he could not get up.

"You're out of tricks now, boy." said Fenrir smiling widely showing his yellow teeth that were stained with blood.

"Not quite" said Draco smiling back at Fenrir.

Fenrir was taken aback at Draco's defiance and Draco took advantage of this. He used his knuckles to punch Fenrir sharply in the throat, who doubled back. Then Draco threw himself from Fenrir, picked up his wand and shouted with triumphant "Avada Kendavra!"

Fenrir gazed at Draco hopelessly and he died looking that way as a jet of green light came out of Draco's wand. Fenrir crumpled down and he died instantly.

Draco stood there stunned for a moment. He was breathing very heavily and sat down for a moment to recover him. When he was done, he walked over to Fenrir's dead body and kicked it hard as a farewell. He spent about ten minutes more scavenging the dead bodies for anything that could help him but found nothing. He saw the werewolf he stabbed and jerked the knife out of his knee. Draco took off the werewolf's shirt from his dead body and used it to wipe his knife and sword clean. He put his switchblade in his pocket and his sword back inside the disguised cane-like sheath and held it in his left hand. He also swept on his Fedora hat, which had fallen off after Fenrir jumped on him. Draco also went through Fenrir's body and he did find his own wand and a couple of sickles. He kept the wand in his hand and put the sickles in his pocket. Then he went to the empty fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder and called the Ministry of Magic for assistance.

Malfoy sat down on the armchair and waited patiently for the Ministry of Magic representatives to come. After a few minutes, to his surprise, he heard a few soft pops outside the hut and two Ministry of Magic Aurors burst inside the hut; Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at him in horror and then looked at the dead bodies of Fenrir and two of the werewolves.

"You did this?" asked Kingsley. His voice was a pitch higher then usual which represented his utter astonishment.

"That's right," smiled Draco. "I killed all of them and the Death Eaters outside. Apparently Fenrir betrayed Voldemort and I ran into a couple of Death Eaters on their way to murder him. Now about the reward. . ."

"For that you will have to see the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." responded Kingsley, his eyes still gazing at the now dead Fenrir Greyback.

"Then I'll just leave." said Draco swiftly.

"Just a moment." said Kingsley sharply.

"Ugh. What is it?" asked Draco in mock exasperation.

Kingsley looked up at Draco with some surprise lined in his face. "You know, Greyback killed a lot of Aurors."

"Yeah? So what?" asked Draco without any respect. Kingsley ignored the slight.

"So, I'm just saying, not many people could have done this. It's amazing."

Draco smirked to himself and stood up. "Well, it's my job. Just remember that whenever you need something done right."

And with one last smile he apparated back to the Ministry of Magic to collect his reward.


	2. Sword of Govannon

When Voldemort was officially proclaimed alive and active once more by former minister, Cornelius Fudge, the wizarding world went into a state of chaos. In response to this the hard-as-nails new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, brought back an old system of law and order that dated back to the golden age of wizardry: the bounty hunters. Draco Malfoy, who has betrayed Voldemort after his father and mother are murdered, now is a licensed bounty hunter employed by the Ministry of Magic. This is his story. . .

The Sword Of Govannon Part One

Joyous laughter was heard from the inside of _Krugen's Fancies _shop at Knockturn Alley as Draco Malfoy and his two companions, stood in front of the door, wands raised, waiting patiently for Daniel Mulciber to emerge from the inside. It was around one o'clock in the morning and one of his companions, a tall and muscular man, attempted to stifle a yawn but it came through regardless.

"Quiet you," Draco reprimanded him, softly, "if you mess this up for me, you won't get a single knut of the reward."

Draco Malfoy had been after Mulciber for about a month. A whole month of nothing but leads that turned up fruitless. However this time, he had finally struck gold. His informant had tipped him off that Mulicber was buying illegal Dark Arts objects from a dealer here and Draco followed up this lead which, to his surprise, turned out to be correct.

He heard a noise coming from the inside of the shop and he motioned for the others to hide. They scattered to either side of him while Draco waited patiently outside for Mulicber to come out. The door creaked open and he heard Mulciber giving the dealer a hearty fair well. Draco magiced the door closed and Muliciber looked sharply ahead of him and saw Draco there, standing tall in the darkness, his Fedora hat low over his face and wand pointing directly at Mulciber.

"Long time no see, Mulciber," he uttered, with a smile.

Mulicber's eyes widened and he reached for his wand but Draco threw a spell at him and Mulciber slumped back against the door with a simple _thud_. His companions emerged from the shadows and came over to him. Seeing the shocked look on one of their faces, Draco told them "He'll be alright. I just stunned him."

Together, the three of them carried him off to Diagon Alley and they apparated in front of the ministry of magic, bringing with them Mulciber's body via side-along appariation. Draco was used to getting funny looks when he brought in new bounty heads but it never ceased to amuse him. During the time since he became a bounty hunter, Draco had earned a reputation as being one of the bounty hunters that actually surpassed some aurors in dark wizard detection. He even had a nickname, 'The Dentist', because he once beat up a bounty head with his bare hands, knocking out most of his teeth. Bounty hunting wasn't much of a living, but Draco enjoyed it immensely. He used the galleons he earned to buy a small cottage in Hogsmeade and buy assorted luxuries.

After collecting his money and distributing it to his assistants, Draco took out his address book and looked up an old name on there. It had been awhile since he had talked to her but he still thought about her often and he always meant to call on her, though he was very busy. Now, however, he found sometime to visit her and he was greatly looking forward to it. Unlike his visit with Crabbe, he was planning on visiting this person for more pleasant reasons.

Draco apparated in front of Pansy Parkinson's house. He checked his surrounding, as he always did after he apparated and saw a suburban street that looked very muggle-like. Way too muggle like for Draco. However, he didn't mind as long as he was able to see Pansy. In front of him was the house he needed to go to. It was a beautiful white house, not as big or as rich as Draco's but still a very nice house. It looked similar to a small suburban house that Draco saw in the muggle neighborhoods. He strode up to the front steps of the house and straightened his tie a bit. He then flicked his wand and a bouquet of flowers came out. Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened. In front of Draco stood a rather large woman with a face that had Pansy's likeness. She was looking rather irriated but Draco chose to ignore this fact. "Mrs. Parkinson," Draco said to her smiling ,"Is your daughter home?"

Mrs. Parkinson looked at him frowning but then broke into a smile as she recognized who it was. "Ah its you, Draco!" she said, "I thought you might have been someone from the ministry, with the way your dressed. Come in, come in." She ushered Draco into her home and he came in willingly.

As she led him in, he noticed that the interior was as dreadfully ordinary and beautiful as was the outside. All the comforts of a small suburban home. It had a nice kitchen with a stove, a series of countertops, and even a refrigerator. In the living room was an assortment of still pictures of Pansy and her mom just as any good muggle family should have. There was also a nice couch with a fireplaces sitting in front of it. All the comforts of a regular, ordinary, muggle suburban home. Mrs. Parkinson noticed him looking around and said hurriedly "She's upstairs dear." Draco thanked her and proceeded up the stairs, slowly. He walked over to Pansy Parkinson's room and knocked.

Pansy Parkinson opened the door. She was a short girl with a squished nose and wide forehead with very defined cheekbones. She was pretty in a sense, but Draco didn't like her because of her beauty. At the moment she was dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans. She took a couple of seconds to register who it was. When she finally realized she screamed "Draco!" and threw herself onto him.

Draco smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead then said in an almost exhausted way "How are you doing Pansy?"

"Excellent! Thank you so much for visiting me!" she said excitedly.

Pansy seemed ecstatic that Draco had visited her. Indeed, she was almost always ecstatic when Draco was around. She took his coat and the flowers and led him inside her room. "I've been so worried about you, Draco," she said, taking a seat on her bed. Draco remained standing. "Ever since you joined the dark lord, I've been afraid for you. With all the ministry raids and stuff going around. . ." At hearing the Dark Lord mentioned, Draco grasped his arm rather abruptly but otherwise showed no emotion.

"Pansy," he interrupted, "I don't serve the Dark Lord anymore. I'm a bounty hunter working for the ministry of magic."

Pansy looked slightly taken aback but she recovered herself and replied slightly quieter, "What made you decide to stop serving the Dark Lord?"

"Listen, Pansy." he said, slightly anxious, "I deserted the Dark Lord because he had my parents killed. Maybe I made a mistake I don't know. . .but joining him had decreased my chance of survival and I got out of it. I have been asked to commit so many crimes that would land me in Azkaban for the rest of my life. . . I just didn't think it was worth it." Pansy gave him a startled look. This certainly wasn't the Draco she remembered from school "You know why I'm telling you this don't you?" Pansy shook her head. "Well, maybe you will. Listen," Draco took out his planner and scanned it for a second, then asked, "Are you free on Tuesday? We could go to Hogsmeade and, I dunno, hang out?"

Pansy hesitated for a second, smiled and then said. "I would love to."

"Excellent!" said Draco grinning, "I have to go take care of something now. Sorry that I couldn't stay longer. Bye now." Pansy was startled at Draco's behavior and his abrupt exit but she was still happy at the prospect on going on a real date with Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy bid Mrs. Parkinson farewell and he walked out the door his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trench coat. It was December 27th and he had completely forgotten about Christmas but it seemed a silly thing now. He didn't miss Christmas as much as he thought he would. Every day was just another day to him and he was satisfied with that. As long as he head bounty heads to go after, he was happy.

And now Draco Malfoy, feeling satisfied that he took care of that thing with Pansy, strolled towards the Ministry of Magic once more for new bounty heads. He had two days before he met Pansy Parkinson again and he wanted to kill some time. When he got to the Bounty Head office, he scanned the pictures of death eaters and other criminals on his list. There were many bounty heads he could've taken but one in particular caught his eye. Bellatrix Lestrange. It had only been two months previously since he almost re admitted himself into the service of Voldemort when he went after Fenrir Greyback. He was at their mercy that, but he smiled to himself to think of those roles reversed. _'Oh that would be so sweet if I could capture her!' _Draco thought to himself gleefully _'There is a problem with that though. Bellatrix is a very loyal and important death eater. There's no way I can take her by myself. I'm going to need to get some help. Those bozos who worked with me last time won't be any good but I think I can find someone.'_

He pondered some names of people who he knew might be interested. Goyle was one name that crossed his mind, but he knew that was impossible because his father was a death eater and he would never agree to it. Crabbe could probably be forced to do it, but he would only help him out of fear rather then friendship and would run away as soon as real trouble came around. One particular name came to mind though. _'Nott!' _thought Draco suddenly. '_he'll help me, if I can convince him.'_

Draco had begun to take out his address book and look for Nott when suddenly he heard screaming coming from outside the Ministry of Magic. Draco instinctively took out his wand and ran outside quickly. Draco was shocked at what he saw. Two giants were heading to the Ministry of Magic building. They were huge, monstrous things that shook the ground as they walked. People were running from the giants, trying to get into the ministry of magic. They were screaming. The giants enjoyed the terror, laughing. Then one of the giants stopped, scooped up a whole bunch of people, and stuffed them in it's mouth. _'Whoa' _thought Draco fearfully as he observed the scene, _'Man-eaters'_. Charging in front of the giants were at least 60 death eaters . The Death Eaters were all cloaked figures, not unlike dementors (there may have been some dementors in that army for all he knew.) and they were all shooting spells at whomever they saw. A hellish scream of an army that had an indecent enjoyment in the slaughter of innocents was heard across the area. Down below him, he saw that the Ministry's aurors were being beaten back and Draco wondered if it was worth risking his life for.

It only took a few seconds for Draco to consider this. Then he smiled to himself. '_ Well.' _thought Draco _'What else should I do? Run? It might be fun even_' Draco drew his sword from his cane and jumped down the stairs that sat below him. A couple of aurors were ahead of him, dueling the death eaters below but they were in trouble. Draco was greatly outnumbered as he jumped down to face the death eaters but suddenly he didn't care. He was possessed with a warriors spirit that happened whenever he was ever afraid to do something. It made him mad and it drove him to do things that ordinary people would never do. Every single person in this world possesses a spirit such as this. If you don't allow yourself to be afraid, it can happen to you too but now it filled Draco as he yelled out with furious anger. Draco charged the death eaters , screaming a challenge and throwing spells and slicing open bodies with his sword, so that the streets were littered with blood and human remains. He would duck a spell and throw one out again then would charge the first death eater he saw and slice him open with his sword. He did this at least 10 times as if it was instinct and his enemies became fearful. They started to run away and the aurors stunned the ones who fled. Then the giants, seeing that their comrades were running, charged Draco with furiously, who was alone by himself. Draco dropped his sword and took out his other wand so that he had one in both hands for extra power. He and the aurors shot volleys at the giant until at last he started to collapse. Draco ran out of the way of the falling giant and he heard a gigantic THUD behind him. Then the other giant started charging the aurors and died in a similar fashion. The death eaters regrouped and tried to charge again but Draco was not intimidated and he spat death in the face, charging the death eaters all by himself. He killed two death eaters before the remaining 20 fled and still he shouted curses and spells towards them . The stairs leading up to the atrium were littered with corpses and it was deserted but still Draco screamed challenges at invisible opponents and shot spells out. He kept cursing and screaming until another auror came up and touched him on the shoulder and Draco took up his sword and had begun to slash downwards but stopped himself when he recognized the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt looking at him with fearful eyes. Then Draco collapsed from exhaustion.

Draco opened his eyes finally and stared up into the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was becoming a familiar sight to him He was in a what looked like an office and he was lying on a couch. "Not you again," Draco moaned. Kingsley chose to ignore this and instead drew up a chair with his wand and sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea what you did?" asked Kingsley with the same astonished voice that he heard in Fenrir Greyback's hut. Draco shook his head. "You just killed fifteen death eaters single handedly." said Kingsley, who seemed not able to believe it. "That's amazing. Absolutely amazing. Nothing like this has ever happened. Not for a long, long time. "

Kingsley continued to stare at Draco thoughtfully, while Draco seemed pleased that Kingsley was so impressed "It happens. It's no secret I'm good at these sorts of things. You saw it for yourself at Greyback's place." he said with just a hint of gleefulness.

"Yes well," Kingsley coughed, "your going to receive the Order of Merlin Third Class for contributions to the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. Congratulations." Kingsley extended his hand. Draco didn't shake it but instead looked at Kingsley rather confused.

"So. . . Order of Merlin Third Class. . . That's rather sudden. . .What does that mean exactly?" Draco asked.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "You've never heard of it? It's basically just an honorary award given to people who helped the ministry in something, that's all."

Draco scowled. "Are you telling me. . ." Draco started menacingly. "that all I will receive for risking my neck for this stupid Ministry . .is a trophy? There must be some kind of bounty on one of those Death Eaters. "

"Nope," responded Kingsley, "Most of these Death Eaters were new meat. None of them are important enough to be worth any kind of money."

"Aw, bullshit!" Draco yelled furiously, "What am I going to do with a trophy? Eat it? I don't need a trophy, I need money."

"Well I suppose you could sell it," suggested Kingsley.

Draco paused as he absorbed these words and then laughed at Kingsley's joke. He stopped after a moment and frowned again as he considered something else. "I hope there's not going to be a presentation award or something stupid like that, is there? Cause I would refuse to go then."

"Oh no," said Kingsley. He tossed him a small bronze trophy and Draco barely caught it. He turned it around and saw inscribed on it 'Order of Merlin Third Class' "It doesn't have to be formal if you don't want it to be. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off now. Good bye."

Draco sat there, dumbfounded. Then he burst out laughing. The whole idea of this was just hilarious. _'What a bunch of pigs!' _Draco thought. _'As if I would really be flattered by a trophy.' _ Draco continued to laugh and didn't stop until someone stepped in and told him he had to leave cause he was disturbing people. Draco was annoyed at being told what to do but got up and obediently walked back to the entrance of the ministry.

When he got down to the Atrium, he spotted a mother with two young children who were sitting on a bench, still terrified at what had taken place. He stopped and took a look at the trophy he had in his hand. Then he smiled as he thought of something to do with it. He strode over to one of the young boys and said with strangely high pitched voice "Hey there, little man! Would you like an Order of Merlin Third Class?" The boy said nothing. "Come on kid, it's a great honor! You're a hero!."

The boy looked pleased with himself. "Ok then," he responded.

"Well then here you go kiddo. Congratulations." he ruffled the youngsters hair up a bit and walked away quickly before the harassed looking mother could reprimand him. Then he laughed to himself _'Order of Merlin Third Class?' _he thought _'What a joke.'_

Draco thought it was terribly funny the way things turn out. One second, he's charging an army of Death Eaters and then he's offered the Order of Merlin Third Class and now he's at the same spot doing what he was doing previously

__

Draco sighed sadly and took out his address book a second time. He found the address he was looking for but before he was able to apparate, somebody shouted "Hey, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned to the man who shouted his name. He was an earnest looking man., dressed in extravagant wizarding robes, about 40 years old, graying hair, and had a type of face that you trusted upon sight. Draco hated him the minute he laid eyes on him. _'Jesus Christ!' _Draco thought angrily '_Do people have nothing better to do then bother me when I'm working?'_

The man strode up to him grinning. "What do you want?" said Malfoy nastily.

"Mr. Malfoy!" said the man excitedly, who seemed too excited to notice Draco's hostility. "It's an _honor _to meet you." he stuck out his hand.

Draco didn't take it but continued to look at him suspiciously and asked "Who are you?"

The man put down his hand unconcernedly and announced pompously "Sam Blaine, at your service!" and he gave a little bow.

"And what." Draco asked, whose patience was being severely tested. "do you want of me so much that you would disrupt me while I am working?"

Sam Blaine gave him a look of surprise. Then he said in a voice that sounded very patronizing, "Oh, I do apologize! It hadn't occurred to me that you were working," but then, in a wink, Same Blaine was smiling at him again rather indifferently, "however since you have my attention--Hey, wait!' He said this because Draco was now walking away from him. The ever persistent Sam, ran after him shouting "Now wait a second , Mr.Malfoy. I have an offer that might be of interest to you. You may end up regretting it later if you don't listen to me."

"Go away." Draco snarled back, and he quickened his pace.

"Now Mr. Malfoy! There really is no reason to--oh please God NO!" Draco had lost his temper and was now pointing his wand at Mr. Blaine's neck. "Please don't hurt me Mr. Malfoy! I just thought you would be interested in a proposal. . . "

"Ok. . .listen." Draco said slightly more calmly but still as menacingly. "leave me alone all right? I don't have time to deal with people like you right now. I have business."

Sam was absolutely terrified but somehow he managed to squeak out. "But Mr. Malfoy. . .I know you'll like what I have to say. . .just hear me out, please?"

Draco was stunned that the man was this persistent. Draco dropped his wand slowly from Sam's throat and Sam sighed in relief. "Ok. . .tell me what it is you want to tell me but you better not be trying to sell me something."

"Yes. . .yes. . ." Sam started, smiling, "You're a bounty hunter correct? And very good at it from what I've heard and seen! You should've seen yourself out there a few hours ago. You were like a demon!"

"Thank you I guess," Draco said impatiently, "Can you get to the point?"

"Certainly!" replied Sam, who seemed to be gaining his confidence back " I was just wondering if you would mine capturing someone for me. That's what your good at, yes? It's my wife. She ran off with some guy to Scotland and she stole something that is of great value to me. I need it back. I will pay very well for its return."

Draco sneered at the man. "I'm not interested in chasing after your wife, Mr. Blaine. That is very boring. It's true that bounty hunting is my profession but I do it for fun also and chasing after runaway wives isn't very dangerous or exciting. Why don't you hire a private detective or something?"

Draco then turned his back on the man and started walking away once again. Mr. Blaine stuttered a bit and thought fast. Then, just as Draco was about to apparate once again, he yelled out, "I'll pay you 2 million galleons!"

Draco stopped dead. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Blaine standing there eagerly. Draco strode over to him and said, as if he couldn't believe his ears, "Did you say two million galleons?"

"Yes," said Sam with a slight smirk on his face, "two million galleons for you to bring back my wife and the unusual object that is of great value to me."

Draco was suspicious. Why in the world would he want to pay him 2 million galleons for getting his wife back when he could hire any kind of Magical Law Enforcement officer could do it for him? "Your not telling me the whole story.," Draco said to him, "I don't trust a word your saying. Why hire me and not just go to some auror and ask them to do it?"

Sam Blaine stood there, his face looking a little bit disappointed. "I didn't want to tell you this," he started slowly "but I can understand your concerns." He looked slightly frightened. He paused and looked over his shoulder. Then he said in a voice just loud enough so Draco can hear him "My wife's name is Alexis. Alexis Blaine."

Draco was shocked. _'Alexis Blaine, the death eater?" _ he thought. _'well it has to be. Do I know any other Alexis Blaine?' _Alexis Blaine was a death eater who had only just recently came out into the open as a supporter for Voldemort. Draco had known her when he was a death eater for that short amount of time and she was always a bit frightening to him. Cold and calculated and who, unlike Bellatrix, neither laughed nor smiled.

"Come with me," said Mr. Blaine in the same low voice. He led Draco outside of the Ministry of Magic and as they did , they passed Ministry of Magic workers cleaning up bodies that were left on the stairs from the attack that happened before. Someone hailed him and Draco nodded to him as he struggled to keep up with Blaine, who was walking at a very quick pace. He led him to an alleyway that sat between the Ministry of Magic (which is disguised to muggles as a very big construction site) and a muggle 99 cent store. Blaine kept checking around him as if he was afraid of being followed and then whispered to Draco, "Look my wife Alexis, as you probably know, is a death eater. I had only recently discovered this because I absolutely do not support You-Know-Who or any of his followers.. . ."

_'Bullshit.' _Draco thought, but he didn't say anything.

Mr. Blaine paused as if expecting Draco to challenge him but when he said nothing, Mr. Blaine continued "however, I do admit that I am a wizard who has had a great interest in the Dark Arts." after he said this Draco raised his eyebrows, not bothering to hide his disbelief now. Seeing this, Mr. Blaine said a bit more quickly, " Not that I would ever use them! No, no, no, no, no. I am simply just fascinated by these objects. But anyways," he paused to give a little cough, "this one particular object is very, very dear to me. Very valuable. . .I have to get it back. I couldn't give a damn about Alexis but _I must have that object back_!" He paused suddenly because he realized how loud his voice had gotten and then repeated a bit more quietly, "I must have that object back. Will you do it?"

Draco was watching Mr. Blaine very carefully. He seemed to be telling the truth for the most part, but Draco knew he was still hiding something. Draco, however, chose not to say this and instead replied, "It would be helpful if I knew what exactly this object is. Could you tell me?"

Mr. Blaine looked even more nervous at being asked to reveal this. However, his desire to get the object back must have exceeded his fear of revealing this information because he then said, "Ok, but you must promise you will not tell anyone about this."

"I swear," Draco said solemnly "on the souls of my children." Draco had no children.

Mr. Blaine didn't seem wholly convinced at Draco's oath but leaned in a bit closer to him and said very quickly, "Have you heard of something called The Necklace of Gwydion?"

Draco felt as if he was hit hard in the face with a hammer. "The necklace. . . ... ," he repeated slowly, "of Gwydion?"

"Yes," said Mr. Blaine looking nervous, "the Necklace of Gwydion. So you've heard of it?"

Draco had heard of it. The Necklace of Gwydion was one of the most powerful magical objects in existence. It was able to deflect any spell that was thrown at it, including the Killing Curse. There was only one in existence and it had been sought after for many years. "How. . ." Draco said slowly, in a voice that sounded as if it was being strangled. "did you ever gain possession of such a thing?"

"I inherited it," Mr. Blaine responded., "It has been passed down in my family for many hundreds of years. I was never told what it was until I was 17 years old--"

"You're an idiot," Draco said with disbelief, "how in the wide, wide, wide, wide world of quidditch, did you ever let your wife get a hold of such a thing? Do you know what she could do with it, you clumsy, half-witted moron?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Mr. Blaine cried out, desperately, "My wife is such a temptress! She can seduce anybody into telling people information."

"You really are pathetic," Draco said snarling., "how in the world am I supposed to defeat a death eater who has an object that can deflect any magical spell with the god damn Necklace of Gwydion? You were going to send me off to die without me even knowing this small little detail? I should report you to the god damn aurors right now! What in the world made you think that I could get the Necklace of Gwydion back for you?"

"Well," Mr. Blaine squeaked back in a small voice. "your sword. . .I thought you could use your sword. . ."

"What good is my sword if I can't get close enough to use it?" Draco asked angrily. "I'll be dead before I reach her. There is no way you can deflect _Avada Kendavra, _you know."

At hearing Draco utter the name of this curse, Mr. Blaine bowed his head in defeat. "Your right, of course, your right. How foolish of me!"

"You better hope that necklace doesn't find its way to the Dark Lord. Or else we're all going to be in some very deep shit. So long, dumbass." Draco gave a mock bow and then stepped quickly out of the alleyway. Mr. Blaine, however, remained in the alley way. He felt a horrible chill pass through his stomach. _'I'm gonna die.' _he thought, despairingly . '_Oh sweet Jesus. Why, oh, why did I marry that vixen?'_

Then suddenly, another thought passed through his head. Another object that he possessed. _'Wait a minute.' _he thought excitedly _'He could use that! There isn't a way she can deflect that, even with the necklace!'_

He looked around quickly and then seeing Draco he called out "Wait a minute, Mr. Malfoy!" and started running after him. Draco looked back at him with anger.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted. "I already told you that there's no way--"

"To aid you in getting the Necklace of Gwydion back," Mr. Blaine interrupted with a smile "I'll give you The Sword of Govannon!"


End file.
